


Hard Day, Dear?

by keiran_emrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, h/c, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has an awful, terrible, no good, really bad day. Luckily Arthur’s there to make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Day, Dear?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [merlinxarthur fanfic challenge #6](http://community.livejournal.com/merlinxarthur/3048430.html) on Livejournal. Inspired by pictures [4](http://i574.photobucket.com/albums/ss188/bcmoodtheme/mxachallenge6/challengepic4.jpg), [6](http://i51.tinypic.com/104jbsp.jpg), [11](http://i574.photobucket.com/albums/ss188/bcmoodtheme/mxachallenge6/challengepic11.jpg), [13](http://i52.tinypic.com/1fwtx1.jpg).

Poor Merlin’s had a bad day. First the coffee machine breaks, both at home and at the office, then he forgets lunch  _and_  spends nearly the whole day with a grumbly stomach, then when he gets home and _finally_  can take his shoes off and have a drink, he drops his glass in the kitchen and nearly fucking shreds his foot in the pointy mess. Really, it’s not been a good day at all.

So that’s why, when Arthur comes home from work to find Merlin in the bathroom with tears drying on his face and a bloody cloth next to him on the counter, Merlin doesn’t say anything to the slightly alarmed look on his boyfriend’s face and chooses to turn back to his haphazard mess of binding his foot and gruffly cursing every deity there is for his awful, terrible, no good, really bad day.

Arthur sighs and steps into the bathroom to crouch down next to Merlin. He carefully grasps Merlin’s ankle and tugs it closer so he can undo the really horrible job of a bandage—honestly did Merlin  _ever_ take first aid?—and starts to redo it himself. Merlin sits still in his place on the edge of the bathtub, glaring at nothing in particular and still refusing to speak. There may or may not be a pout on his face. Grr. Bad. Day. And he refuses to let it be swept under the rug just because his boyfriend is amazing, and caring, and understanding, and the best boyfriend he could ever want, and  _oh fuck_ , Arthur’s softly rubbing the sole of his foot now and it feels so much better, but really it won’t make him ignore his bad day. No, it won’t because it’s a bad, bad day.

Then of course Arthur decides that he needs to do more in order to be the best boyfriend in the world and stands up, easily grabbing Merlin under the knees and shoulders to lift him up—and damn is Merlin heavier than he looks—and carries him back into the bedroom, where he plops the other man down onto the bed. 

So far Merlin has been really good about keeping his mulish silence but when Arthur starts removing his clothes he almost lets out a few protests. Really, its like he has a one track mind sometimes (read: all of the time). But Arthur just closes his lips over Merlin’s, cutting off anything that he was about to say.

After a moment of rather chaste kissing, Arthur pulls back and says, “Shush Merlin. You’ve obviously had a bad day and to show what a wonderful boyfriend  _I_  am, I’m going to give you a massage. What do you think?” 

Arthur raises his eyebrow suggestively and looks at Merlin expectantly. Merlin huffs, like its such a chore to have your boyfriend offer to give you a massage after a hard day, but he rolls onto his stomach anyway and bunches a pillow under his head. Knowing that Merlin can be moody on the best of days, Arthur only smiles fondly at his antics and finishes divesting Merlin of his clothes. 

He spends a moment to look appreciatively at the tense muscles of Merlin’s back and the way his legs splay slightly apart giving a hint of his cock trapped between his body and the mattress, before reaching out and running his hands along his spine, feeling each and every bump under his palms, digging his fingertips in a little. He bends over Merlin’s back so he can lean in and give his a small kiss at the nape of his neck. Slowly, after a few minutes of Arthur running his thumbs along the side of his spine and the heels of his hands pushing in deliciously at his lower back, Merlin begins to relax in the mattress. Well, not so much relax as melt into a boneless puddle of Merlin goo.

Arthur breathes into the back of Merlin’s neck, mouthing at his shoulder. Moving closer to Merlin’s ear he whispers, “See? Don’t you feel better now Merlin?”

Merlin can nothing but make a pathetic keening sound and roll his head back, arching his neck with the pleasure of Arthur’s fingers rubbing away the tension in his body. Arthur chuckles and places one more kiss on his boyfriend’s neck before pulling back and off the bed. Merlin makes another unintelligible noise and turns to reach for him, but Arthur just shakes his head and pushes Merlin back into the bed.

“Stay there, I’ll be right back.”

Quickly Arthur strips himself until he’s as bare as Merlin and turns to grab their bottle of lube before climbing back onto the bed to straddle the backs of Merlin's thighs. Merlin grunts at the sudden weight on his legs but bites his bottom lip when he feels Arthur’s hands on him again, lower this time. Arthur’s strong fingers grip at his ass, sliding his thumbs up the crack to rub teasingly against his hole. Merlin gasps at the touch and rocks his hips forward into the mattress, his cock which had been pleasantly half hard through Arthur’s massage quickly filling further and straining against the sheets beneath him. 

Arthur shifts off of Merlin’s thighs, pushing them outward to settle between them. Almost immediately Merlin lifts himself to his knees and elbows, pushing back into Arthur’s hands. His breath has already picked up and his toes curl in anticipation. 

Running his hands along the backs of Merlin’s thighs, Arthur brings his hands up to hold him open, staring heatedly at Merlin’s twitching hole. He leans forward, his breath drifting over the warm flesh. Merlin whimpers and grasps at the sheets, trying not to just slam backwards. 

“Arthur,” he pleads quietly.

Arthur groans and closes in, licking a long wet path up across Merlin hole, making Merlin gasp and rock back into the sensation. Arthur’s tongue circles him idly, teasing and getting close but not there, where Merlin wants him to be. 

Merlin whimpers again grasping the sheets even harder. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease,” he repeats over and over, jerking at each feather touch of Arthur’s tongue against him. Then Arthur spears his tongue and suddenly he’s right  _there_. Merlin screams and his thighs shake and his back bows. Merlin can do nothing now but moan and claw at the bedding as Arthur pushes in and out of him, fucking him with his tongue. 

Arthur’s own hands grasp at Merlin, holding him open, his own cock full and flush against his belly, achingly hard from the delicious noises that Merlin is making. Slowly Arthur pulls back, breathing wetly over Merlin’s hole, lips glistening with spit. Merlin moans and tries to shift back to get Arthur’s mouth on him again, but Arthur leans all the way back. 

“Now now Merlin, don’t you want something else?” Arthur trails his fingers up and down Merlin’s thighs, enjoying the clenching and twitching of the muscles there. He reaches behind to pick up the forgotten lube and pours some over his fingers. Rubbing it so it gets all over his hand, Arthur’s focus is momentarily diverted from the desperate sight his boyfriend makes, but his gaze isn’t gone for long. Arthur looks up, eyes meeting Merlin’s from where he’s twisted his head around to stare at him. The sight that meets his takes his breath away. Seeing Merlin like that, on his knees and elbows, neck craned around and staring at him with so much want—need—that it fills him with such an animalistic hunger that he has to reach down and pinch the base of cock to keep from coming.

Keeping his eyes on Merlin’s face, Arthur brings his fingers to rest against Merlin’s opening, sliding around and around until the whole surface is slippery with lube. He dips one finger in, gently sliding past the tight ring of muscle into the soft, tight heat of Merlin’s body. He loves to watch Merlin when he does this, loves to watch his face scrunch up like its at the same time the most painful and amazing feeling he’s ever had. He slides another finger in, pumping them in and out and spreading them wide, opening Merlin up for him. Merlin pants and rocks back on Arthur’s fingers, riding them, begging for more. Arthur obliges. The third finger makes everything so tight it almost hurts, but Merlin loves the burn.

Still idly pumping his fingers in and out of Merlin’s tight opening, Arthur leans over Merlin’s back to whisper in his ear. “You ready for me Merlin?”

“Yes. Yes.” Merlin gasps and whines when the fingers are quickly removed from him, only to moan when Arthur brings him flush against his chest. Merlin pushes himself back farther, almost as if he’s trying to fuse them into one. He wraps his feet around Arthur’s calves and hangs his head forward, panting. Arthur mouths between his shoulders as his cock rubs up against Merlin. 

With a groan he leans back and holds himself steady, pushing into Merlin with stuttering thrusts until he’s fully enclosed in Merlin’s tight channel. He drapes himself over Merlin’s back again, scraping his teeth along the nape of Merlin’s neck and wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. 

They stay like that for a moment, just breathing and feeling each other. The throb of Arthur’s cock as it fills Merlin, it’s like coming home. And,  _fuck_ , then Merlin starts pushing back insistently. 

“Come  _on_ , Arthur. Come on. Fuck me.” So he does. Just short jerking movements to start, and they feel fantastic, but then Arthur pulls back almost all the way out and next thing he’s slamming his hips back and forth, the slick slap of skin against skin fills the room. Arthur grunts as he keeps the fast pace up, driving his cock in and out of Merlin who can do nothing but bury his face in the sheets and pant, making little  _‘ah ah ah’_  noises with every thrust.

Arthur groans and bites at Merlin’s shoulder, reaching down to grasp at his leaking cock to stroke once, twice, and then Merlin is coming, calling out and clenching so hard around Arthur its all he can do to not follow him in that very second. Arthur keeps fucking Merlin right through his orgasm until his boyfriend is whimpering from the sensation. It only takes a few more thrusts until Arthur lets out a long moan and pushes in once last time, coming as deep inside Merlin as he can. 

Arthur slumps forward on Merlin’s back resting his sweaty forehead against his should blades. Both of them are breathing heavily and utterly sated. Merlin mewls and shifts a little. Arthur moves off him and collapses next to him on the bed, pulling Merlin into his arms. Merlin flops onto Arthur’s chest, boneless, and nuzzles into Arthur’s neck. 

Their breathing evens out slowly, but they make no move to clean themselves up. Arthur runs a hand through Melrin’s damp hair. 

“Feel better, M?”

Merlin hums noncommittally. Arthur smiles softly and rolls his eyes. Merlin won’t admit it, but his bad day will be all but forgotten now, replaced with much better memories. Giving a contented sigh, he brushes a kiss across Merlin’s brow and joins him in sleep.

\--

When Merlin wakes up the next morning he is momentarily saddened by the cold sheets next to him, Arthur obviously having left early. Not able to remove the frown from his face, Merlin forced himself to get out of the bed and get ready for the day. He could only hope, he thought to himself, that today wouldn’t be as horrible as the day before. Though waking up alone after a night like last night was not exactly what he would call a good start.

Merlin grunts as he pulls his shirt on, having worked up a good amount of displeasure at his boyfriend for leaving him this morning. He stalks into the bathroom to brush his teeth, head down and glaring at the floor as he walks. When he steps up to the sink and reaches for his toothbrush he sees it. There on the mirror is a pale pink sticky note.

 

Merlin smiles at the simple note. Apparently Arthur really is the most wonderful boyfriend in the world. Shaking his head Merlin peels off the note and sticks it in his pocket; perhaps today won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
